A New Beginning
by Yang Spirit Wolf
Summary: This features Sebastian and a mysterious girl named Kono. i hope you like it it. -hides behind a chair- PLEASE NO FLAMES! THIS IS MY FIRST EVER STORY! will be adding more chapters soon. Until then Ja-Ne


A New Beginning

Chapter 1

A New Life

Once, long ago, there was a land that flourished. It was ruled by a great king by the name of Bardon Michaelis. His son, Sebastian Michaelis, was intelligent and kind. When a baby was born he would go and congratulate the mother and father and present their child with a present. But his brother, Aois Michaelis, was cruel and temperamental. He pushed all the servants around and one day when one looked at him, he poked her eye out as punishment. Sebastian patched her eye with a bandage that day and told her to go home for a few weeks so she could rest. She was grateful to him and left with a smile. She was never found again.

Alois, though, was furious and confronted Sebastian about it. Sebastian said that he was only doing the servant some good but Alois wouldn't hear a word of it. He went to his father and told him a lie. Sebastian killed the servant. His father was furious and banished Sebastian from the castle and told him never to return. Sebastian left with a cold stare at Alois and a betrayed looked at his father.

Two years later he made a deal with the devil. His father's soul for everlasting life. Sebastian agreed. Days later his father was found dead in his bed, not a wound on him. He was as cold as ice and there was no light in his eyes. Thus, Alois was made king. Three years after he was made king the village was in ruins. Many people were poor. Some were dead. Very few managed to survive and still have enough money for taxes and food. Many hoped that Prince Sebastian would come back. But he never did.

One day a woman clad in silver, blood red, and black came to the village, two swords on her hip and four swords on her back. Her eyes were a beautiful cat-like emerald green. Many stared at her. Others just kept to themselves and stayed out of her way. One child suddenly crashed into her leg and fell to the ground, starting to cry. The villagers waited in heated silence to see what she would do. When she crouched down to the boys level the villagers tensed up. Though, their concern was unnecessary as she helped the boy up, dusted off his clothes, and wiped away his tears, offering a smile and making sure he was not injured. As she walked away, the boy looked at her in awe. She was the kind of person that could be a good mother if she wanted.

As the woman went to King Alois's castle, she ignored all the stares and all the perverted smiles aimed towards her. When she got to the castle she knocked and told the guards that King Alois had summoned her for a job. The guards let her pass. She went to the throne room and waited for King Alois. Five minutes later Alois walked into the room and sat on his throne. The woman bowed.

"State your name, assassin." King Alois commanded.

"My name is Kono Uzumaki, your Highness. If I may be so bold, why have you summoned me here today?" Kono asked.

"I want you to find my brother and kill him. Bring me back his head as proof that he's dead." He ordered.

"Yes, your Highness." She said with a bow, standing straight and leaving the throne room.

As she left the castle, she went through all the strategies she had to find the banished prince. She had to start looking for him so she went into the woods and tried to pick up his scent. Five hours later it was near midnight. She stopped and rested at a tree, building a fire so she could see better. She wasn't scared of the dark. She was just uncomfortable with the idea that someone could sneak up on her in the night. She sighed as she looked at the full moon, wishing that her job was a whole lot more easier. Suddenly, a scent invaded her nose. She made to turn around but it was too late. A hand hit her pressure point and she blacked out.

She woke up to feeling something hot hit her leg. She sat up with a yelp and jumped away only to collide with a cage wall. She looked around to find herself in a cage, men and women gathered in front of her, her hands and feet bonded together by ropes. She looked to her left to find a blonde man dressed in white smiling, holding a hot curling iron. She growled at him, earning a chuckle from him.

"Place your bids for this magnificent creature!" He said in a loud voice so that everyone in the room could hear him.

'Tch, the black market. Should've known.' She thought with distaste.

The bets went higher and higher until a man wearing a black trench coat and a black hat that blocked everyone's vision of his face bet the highest bid.

"Sold to the man in black!" The man said with a smile. The man came up to the stage and walked over to the man. He thanked the man then walked toward her. She growled in warning. The man in white chuckled again. The man in black just sighed in boredom. She watched him warily for his next move. He opened the cage door, reached inside, and plucked her out, carrying her out bridal style. When they got outside he set her down and pulled out a knife.

She tensed up, but relaxed slightly when he cut her bonds. She stood up and backed away from him, a kunai secretly coming into her hand from inside her coat. The man looked at her then pulled off his hat, revealing stunning black hair, red crimson eyes, slight pale skin, and a smirk on his face.

"Well that went better than planned. I feared I would have to fight to get you out of there." He said, his deep voice not stuttering once in the cold night. Her eyes narrowed as she said, "Who are you?"

"Sebastian Michaelis at your service." He said with a smile.

Her eyes widen. This was the man she was supposed to kill.

Demon_Kitty_Ninja: "well...i hope you all like this story. -hides behind a chair- NO FLAMES PLEASE!


End file.
